


Conflict of Interest

by Queerdinary



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: Borg musings on choice and control





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Contradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545023) by [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess). 



I used to believe strength was

Uniformity  
Precision  
Might overwhelming.  
I believed authority to be absolute.  
  
I did not see conflict as a tool the way you do.  
How you hone your crew to a deadly edge  
Ingenious  
Your application of Will,

Suggestion

  
Reward-  
To inspire Loyalty  
Pride  
Respect.

Control to Rival the cold circuits of my Queen.

  
Though,  
You are not as dispassionate as you (let them) believe.  
Your culture bleaches its Female Leaders Chaste.

Regents, Paladins, Poets  
all passionless and devoid of desire but-  
  
Captain;  
I have felt your eyes on my back and bear the weight

of the wish you believe you cannot have.  
Your gaze is hot as you encourage my dissent,  
stoke my resistance with one hand  
and draw me in open palmed with the other.  
  
Kathryn  
I am more profoundly your drone

then ever I was the collective's.

Even as I was groomed to be Queen in my own right, a preparation, a safe guard-  
I would rather stand between you and the dangers of this quadrant  
than stand against you

with the hammer of the hive at my call.

 

 


End file.
